Soul mates
by niadk
Summary: “We're So Over We Need A New Word For Over” Cappie said to Casey. How could he forgive her, after what happened with her and Joel? This is a story about ABC’s family Greek. I don’t own Greek. Some spoilers may include.
1. Hell week

"Soul mates"

"We're So Over We Need A New Word For Over" Cappie said to Casey. How could he forgive her, after what happened with her and Joel? This is a story about ABC's family Greek. I don't own Greek

Chapter 1

Cappie was lying in his bed thinking about everything that has happened in the past week. They were in Myrtle Beach for their senior spring break. He and Casey had a lot of fun, until the last day of their break. And he thought that it will be one of the greatest days of his life…

Everything seemed to turn out fine. Even the fight between his house, Kappa Tau and the Omega Chis was over. It was over because of Evan who reminded him why he used to be his best friend, a long time ago. When things became very intense between their houses and the situation seemed to get completely out of control, Evan came clean about everything. He came clean about the night that Wade, Jeremy and Ferret got expelled from the University. He even talked about his and Cappie's relationship. He asked for forgiveness and things worked out after that. Boys were very tired of fighting and they actually saw a way out of this. So, they took this opportunity and the hostility between them was finally over.

Cappie was ready for a romantic evening with Casey. He was planning to lavaliere her and he was feeling sure about himself. They had their issues since they got together again, fighting about their future plans and all, but they have managed to resolve them. After the visit of Cappie's parents Casey realized why he didn't want to graduate. Why he didn't want to leave his brothers. The only true family he ever had. She understood and she stopped pressure him about his future. She decided to give him time. She applied to CRU law school and if she had been accepted there, everything would turn out to be fine. But, unfortunately, she didn't get in. Casey found out about that just a few minutes before they leave for their spring break. She hasn't said anything to Cappie though, because she didn't want to ruin his holidays. But she couldn't keep it from him, when he gave her his letters.

They were having a picnic at the beach. The sunset was beautiful. He held her in his arms, he declared his love to her once again and he gave her the neck less with the KTΓ letters. She was moved, tears appeared in her eyes and then she told him.

-"Cappie I am leaving in a few weeks. I didn't get in to CRU's law school. But I got accepted in George Washington University. So in a few months, I will go to DC. How can I accept this, knowing that we don't have a future together?" She said holding the neck less. "How can we make this work?"

Cappie was in shock. He realized then that his plan about how things could work out for them was falling apart. He could not have it all, staying in CRU and being with the love of his life. He had to make a choice.

They came back to the campus and this past week has been an actual "hell week" for him. Casey was obviously waiting for his answer and things, for the first time, had been awkward between them. And last night they had this huge fight. The worst fight they ever had. Casey wanted an answer. She demanded one

-"I can't deal with this anymore. We cannot go around pretend that nothing is wrong. I want to know what you are thinking. Are we going to be together? Do we have a future together Cappie? I want an answer".

- "I haven't figured things out yet"

- "Well, you better...".

- "You know that I love you"

-"You keep saying that, but sometimes actions speak louder than words, Cappie. It's obvious that you don't love me enough".

That was her last words before she left his room. She was furious. But she shouldn't question his feelings towards her. He did love her. And it was time to prove to her that he meant every word he had said.

-"Dean Bowman". He said and he got up of his bed.


	2. Dean Bowman

Chapter 2

Casey looked around for Joel and she saw him waiting at a table in the corner. He agreed to meet her tonight at Dobler's so they could talk about a summer internship in a senator's office. She wasn't in a mood to talk about that, after the big fight that she had earlier with Cappie, but she could not just cancel their meeting. Joel has been very helpful and she was glad that he spared some free time to help her with this.

She took a deep breath, trying to look normal and she walked towards him.

- " Hi Casey" Joel said with a big smile.

- "Hi Joel. Sorry I was late"

- "Its OK". He told her and he looked at her straight in the eyes: "Is everything alright? You seem a little upset"

- "Oh. No. I am fine" she mumbled. _Why is that I can't ever hide my feelings?_ She thought.

- "Are you sure?"

- "Just some personal issues. Nothing big" she said, but she wasn't a good liar...

- "Casey. Come on. You can tell me. Get it out of your chest. Is this has anything to do with your boyfriend? Cappie?"

- "Yes", she sight. "But I really don't want to talk about it. It's a log story and you probably won't understand"

- "I probably will. I told you about my ex wife, Remember?"

Casey thought about it for a second and she shook her head yes. So she bought a drink and one hour later she had told Joel the whole story. She felt so much better getting it out of her chest. Joel told her that she had to focus in her future in DC.

- "It's a mistake to base your decisions on him. Its not fair to you and its not fair to him either. If you don't take the opportunities that's been given to you on his behalf you will end up hating him. Is that what you want"?

- "No", Casey said strongly. "I don't believe I could ever hate him"

- "That's what I thought about Linda. My ex. But I was wrong. Life is cruel. Once you get out there you will see that fairytales does not exist."

- "But me and Cappie… We meant to be…"

Casey sight again and she felt so sad that she could not breathe. _"Can that be true?"_ She thought. _"Does my future include Cappie?"_

Joel looked at her and he decided to give her a few minutes to think about it.

- "I will go over to the bar and buy you another drink. I see that you can use it"

Casey nodded and she sat there thinking if it was possible for her to live without Cappie.

* * *

Joel was thinking that this could be the best opportunity for him. Right here, right now. He was not feeling sure earlier. He didn't know if he would go through with his plan, but now he was. – _"I must have this girl"._ He thought – _"It's time to get this Cappie guy out of her life for good."_ He reached his pocket and took out the little bottle. – "I will do it". He said firmly

* * *

Cappie returned to the KT house and he texted a message to Casey.

"_I really need to see you. Everything is good. You will see that I meant everything I have said to you. I love you". _

The meeting with Dean Bowman was enlightening. Cappie finally understood that his life won't be over after graduation. He saw that he had nothing to be afraid of. Dean Bowman agreed to see him without an appointment. Cappie walked in his office and he asked him what he meant the last time they met at the Amphora Society.

-"I know that since you kicked me and Evan out of the Society I am not suppose to talk about that"

- "You are right Mr Cappie. So, why are you talking about that?"

- "Well, actually I would like to ask you what you meant when you said that you choose me to be part of the Society because "Nothing teaches us more about who we are than seeing ourselves in the people we least expect".

Dean Bowman sight and got up of his office.

- "I know why you are here. And the answer is yes. You will succeed in the real world. Mr Cappie you forget that I know your real name...» he said

- "Oh, yea" Cappie replied with a small smile

- "Yea". Dean Bowman said also and he continued looking straight at Cappie-"You may have managed to deceive everyone else about who you really are, but not me. I know that I am talking to one of the best student of this University. You are intelligent and you are a natural born leader. You are popular. People look up on you. You don't attend to your classes but you have straight As to every one of them. You can do anything you want. You don't have to be a student in order to be happy. Take the step forward. You really have nothing to be afraid for."

Cappie felt relieved after he left Dean Bowman's office. He finally had some clarity. He finally saw that he didn't have to stay there in order to enjoy life and be happy. He wanted to see Casey as soon as possible, to let her know that he was finally free and ready to move on. He would be happy with her by his side. They could face the future together.


	3. We are so over

Chapter 3

Casey had a terrible headache. She tried very hard to open her eyes and she took her a few seconds to adjust them to the light was coming through the window. _Where was she?_ This was not her room. And she was naked. She looked around and she saw that she was not alone in the bed. Joel was lying next to her. She felt that she was about to throw up and without even realized it, she screamed. "No" She shouted "This is not happening" she kept repeating and then she heard his voice

-"Well, it did happen" Joel was up and he was looking straight at her.

-"No" she cried. "No. How? I don't remember anything but getting in to your car. I felt dizzy and you offered to take me to the ZBZ house. How the hell did we end up here?"

-"It was your idea actually. You throw yourself to me and practical begged me to bring you here". Joel sounded offensive.

Casey covered her ears with her hands, refusing to hear more.

- "Even If I did, you must have known that I was drunk. How could you do this?" she asked him and she got out of bed.

- "I saw in your eyes, that you really wanted this to happen"

- "Well, I really did NOT want this to happen" She screamed again, she put on her clothes in a hurry and left running from Joel's apartment.

She didn't know where she was. She found a camp and she gave Dobler's address to the driver, so she could pick up her car. She took her phone of her bag and she saw Cappie's text. _"I really need to see you. Everything is good. You will see that I meant everything I have said to you. I love you"._ "Oh my God. Oh, Cappie." She whispered and she started crying again.

* * *

One hour later she was in her room, at the ZBZ house. Her eyes were red and Ashleigh was holding her hands.

-"You could just keep this to yourself. I mean you don't even remember doing anything. So, why is it necessary to tell Cappie about it?" Ash asked.

- "Because I love him. And I had never realized how much I love him till now. I can't keep something like that from him. He deserves much more than this. I won't be able to live with my shelf, if I keep this a secret. I will go over his house. I will tell him everything and beg for forgiveness. Maybe he 'll understand" Casey said but she didn't really believe that. She was so afraid of losing him forever, that she thought she could hear her heart breaks.

* * *

Cappie was in his room, when she got there. She opened his door and he welcomed her with a big smile.

-"Casey, are you Ok?" he asked with concern "You look like you were crying. Is it about last night and our fight, because you don't need to worry about that anymore"

Casey tried to speak, but he didn't let her. He came close to her, he put his arms on her shoulders and brought their foreheads close together.

-"Look, I Know that I 've said it before, but this time I really mean it. I am ready to move on. I met Dean Bowman yesterday, after you left and I am graduating with you. Trust me Case, we will move on together. Please say that you forgive me"

Cappie's words felt like punch in the stomach. She felt pain. She looked in to his eyes. These beautiful blue eyes...

- " I... I slept with Joel last night" she whispered.

It took a few seconds to see some reaction from Cappie. He took two steps backwards and looked at her. He seemed like he was trying to understand what he just heard.

-"Say it again" he said

- "I am so sorry Cappie. I was vulnerable and I got drunk and I actually don't remember doing anything" she was crying and she took a step towards him.

He raised his hand and stopped her for coming any closer

-"Stay there." He run his fingers through his hair and then he said"If you don't remember, then, how…"

- "I got up this morning, in…in his… bed" she whispered, praying that he hasn't heard her. She was looking down at her feet.

Suddenly, Cappie lost it. He threw a glass in to the wall and start kicking the furniture. He was out of control and Casey couldn't stand watching him like this. She had hurt him...

-"Get the hell out of here" he yelled.

- "Please Cap. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me"

-"Forgive you? Is that what you said, because I 'm probably loosing it here. Forgive you? You broke my heart. I let you in and you did it again. Get the hell out of here, I don't bare to see you anymore." His blue eyes narrowed in disgust.

Casey opened her mouth to say something but he didn't let her

- "Don't. Just get out. OUT" he yelled

- "I don't want us to be over" she pleaded

- "Case, we're so over we need a new word for over" he said angrily.

Casey started running really fast and she didn't stop until she got out of Kappa Tau's house. Then she kneel down and let out all the sorrow she felt in her heart.


	4. Knowing the truth

Chapter 4

Cappie collapsed after Casey closed the door behind her. He sat down heavily on the floor shaking his head back and forth. Tears spilling over his cheeks, his throat felt as if it had closed up and he struggled to breath. _"How could you do that Case? How could you do that to me? To us?"_ Suddenly he took a deep breath, looking up. _"I know that I ve made mistakes, but… but not this"_. In his imagination he saw Casey kissing Joel. He saw his arms all over her body. _"No… No, Case…. Why?"_ He asked him shelf. He felt pain, just like an old wound that opens hurts. This pain again. The same pain he felt two years ago. When he had lost her again. _"I have to get over this. Please God help me get over this"_ he prayed.

* * *

-"Any news?" Ashleigh asked

-"No" she sight. "I must have sent him like 100 text messages. I left more than 20 other messages in his voice mail. But…" Casey rubbed her eyes. "But he will answer eventually. I Know that he will change his mind and take me back" she said trying to assure herself.

-"Maybe it's too soon. I mean it's only been a week. Maybe you need to give him more time"

Casey looked up to her friend

-"You don't believe that he will ever forgive me. Do you?"

-"Well Case… He may not find the way to get over this after all. I mean not even Rusty wants to talk to you".

Casey stood still for a second and then she shook her head. -"No Ash. He must forgive me. I can't live without him. He will come around. I will just have to make him understand how much I love him". She said firmly.

Ashleigh opened her mouth, but she shut it again. "There was no point of saying anything more" she thought. " She won't listen to me anyway".

- "And on top of that, this… this... Joel had call me about 15 times by now" Casey said

- "What does he want?"

- "I Don't Know. I haven't answered. I mean the nerve that he has. He saw that I was completely wasted and he took advantage of my situation. What a douche_,_ as... Cappie would say" she rolled her eyes and suddenly she smiled "And do you know what it will make me feel better? If I tell him that, face to face. I will go over his office, just to tell him that"

- "No, Case…"

- "No, really. I mean, I don't remember anything Ash. I want to find out exactly what happened that night"

She got up of her chair, grabbed her bag and left the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she arrived at Joel's office. She was ready to knock on his door, which was half open, when she stopped. She thought that she heard her name and although she knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, she couldn't help herself. Joel was talking to Samantha. She was a student at CRU law school. Joel had introduced her to Casey, to help her with her application.

-"Maybe you took it too far Joel." She was saying "I mean, make sure that she won't get in to CRU law school, so she will follow you to DC, was one thing. But throw some hypnotic pill in her drink and pretend that you have slept with her, was very reckless"

-"I had to do something. She didn't seem that she had any intention of leaving that guy. I had to make sure that she will come to DC alone"

-"But now, she doesn't even want to talk to you"

-"She will come around. And, believe me, it will be easier now when she believes that she has already slept with me" he shook his head and a big smile appeared to his face.

-"Well, guess again" Joel heard Casey's voice and turned around surprised.

-"Casey? How long have you been standing there?"

- "Long enough to realize how big bastard you are. I hope you rotten in hell" she said with disgust, she turned her back and walked fast away from his office. She needed to breathe some fresh air. She felt confused, yet relieved. She was mad, but she was also happy. All at the same time. She had to go and see Cappie. Things could go back to normal now. She hasn't done anything wrong after all.

* * *

The guys were happy to see Cappie again in the living room. For a couple of days, after the break up with Casey, he was refusing to get out of his room. But now he seemed like his old self again. He was joking and laughing and he looked peaceful. He announced that the meeting was about to start and then he said.

- "First of all, I want to assure you, that I am fine. I took my time to mourn and I appreciate all your support. You are truly like brothers to me. As up today, everything will go back to normal and to celebrate my come back we will go to Dobler's afterwards".

The guys cheered and Cappie raised his voice – "But first we have to talk about financial things and I must warn you, it's going to be ugly" He was ready to proceed with the meeting when suddenly the door opened and he saw Casey coming in to the house. The smile disappeared instantly from his face

- "What the hell are you doing here?" Cappie said angrily

- "Casey you are not welcome here" Rusty told her, but Cappie raised his hand preventing him to continue.

- "I got it Spitter". He looked at Casey again "Turn around and leave"

- "Please. We really need to talk. Just for a few minutes. " Casey begged him. "Please Cappie. Just a few minutes and then, I will never bother you again"

Cappie sight - "You have exactly two minutes, so you better start talking fast" he said

- "I would like to speak to you in private" Casey said looking at the KT guys who were, obviously, pretty mad at her.

- "If you have something to say, just say it. You may speak in front of my brothers. And now, you have one minute and 25 seconds. "

Casey took a deep breath - "OK then. Here it goes. I didn't cheat on you. Joel threw some hypnotic pill in to my drink and then he took me to his place. He let me think that I had sex with him to break us apart. I love you Cappie. I really do love you. Please let just forget about everything and be together again." Casey pleaded.

Cappie was looking down at his feet "It's too late Case" he sounded serious and … cruel. His brothers looked at him with surprise and then they started looking at each other.

- "What do you mean it's too late?" Casey asked

- "I am over you. I am finally over you" he replied

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for the reviews. Lilylulu, you were right. Thanks. 9Selah, I would never published it if it wasnt for you. Well, Please remember that I am from Greece and I don't speak very good English. So, be gentle because it was really hard for me to write my thoughts to a different language **


	5. Trying to get over her

Chapter 5

-"What do you mean by that? Don't you have feelings for me anymore?" Casey asked and she felt the tears on her cheek.

Cappie sighed -" I will always have feelings for you. But I cannot do this anymore. I am so tired Case"

- "Please, don't do that again. I know, it's like when you turned me down At the world's end party. You are afraid and I can see why, but..."

- "It's not that"

- "What is it then?"

- "I am not skirt. I am just, really tired. All these years, I have been trying to come up to your expectations but I was never good enough. You never loved me for me."

- "Cap"

- "No. Don't interrupt me. This is how I see it. You left me, two years ago for my best friend. You used me to get back at him, when he cheated on you. Then you lavaliere him and blow me off again. You didn't want me to be with any other girl, but when I said that no other girl compares to you, you rejected me again. Then you said you wanted me back, but all this time that we ve been together again you just kept pushing me around. Asking me to change. You say that you never cheated on me. Fine. I am really glad about that. But you ve told me that you almost kissed him a few weeks ago. I could sense that you wanted me to become like Joel. I could see that in your eyes. You were wishing that I was like him. Well, I have news for you. I am who I am"

- "You couldn't be more wrong. I 've always wanted to be with you. Always. I want to have a future with you. That's why I was pressuring you to declare a major. Not because I was ashamed on you".

-" Case, just go" Cappie said firmly and point the door.

Casey turned over, she opened the door and she stopped. - "I am not giving up on us Cappie. You know that we are meant to be together. I will just wait until you come to your senses" she said and she walked out of the KT's house...

For a moment there was silence in the room and then Rusty talked -"Cappie, what are you doing?"

_ " I do what I have to do to prevent myself of getting hurt again. Two times were enough"

- "But" Beaver tried to speak, but Cappie didn't let him continue.

-" This conversation is over and obviously so is the meeting. I will go out for a while and I will meet you later at Dobler's" he said and left the room.

He grabbed his phone and call Evan

-" Hey Cap, What is going on?"

-" I need to see you. Meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes. We have to go somewhere" he said

-" Where?" Evan asked

-" Just meet me there and we will talk"

-" OK. See you in 10"

* * *

-"No, No Cappie" Evan said and shook his head. "I can see how you feel, but this is not a good idea"

- " I will go". He said strongly " Are you coming with me or I will go alone?"

-" What's the point of doing this? Why do you want to see Joel? I really don't understand what you are doing. You told Casey to leave although is so obvious that you still love her. And now, you want to see him? For what?"

- "Are you coming?" Cappie asked again firmly.

- "I will drive" Evan replied with a sight

They arrived at Joel's office 15 minutes later. They got out of Evan's car and waited, without talking. A few minutes later they saw Joel coming out of the building. Cappie run towards him.

-" Hey douche" he yelled

Joel turned to see who was yelling and was knocked to the ground. Cappie punched him in his face and he wouldn't stop, if Evan didn't pushed him away.

-" Stay away from her" Cappie shouted as Evan carrying him back to the car " Don't even think about coming within five miles

near her, or I swear I will kill you".

* * *

Casey returned to the ZBZ house and when she got in, she run into Rebecca -" You were so right about everyone in DC" she told her and start walking upstairs.

-" What do you mean?" Bex asked, raising an eyebrow and she followed Casey up to her room.

Ashleigh lifted her head and she watched Casey and Rebecca coming to the room. She knew that "new Drama" was ahead of her, the minute she looked at her best friend's face. -" What happened?" she asked

- "Well, the good news is that I didn't cheat on Cappie"

-" You cheat on Cappie?" Rebecca yelled.

-" No I didn't. Anyway…" Casey told them the whole story. At the end, when she repeated Cappie's words, she couldn't help it. She started crying again.

- "Well, maybe you have to let him go Case" Ash said with a sigh "It seems that he made up his mind about your relationship".

- "No!" Casey replied excitedly "I just have to show him that I really love him"...

-" Well, I am not going to do this" Rebecca told them "We are not going to talk about this mess any more. Just get up. We need to get her drunk. We are going to Dobler's". She said with a big smile.

-"I don't think so Bex. I am not in the mood" Casey told her.

- "No arguments. Come on. Get up. We are leaving in 20 minutes"...

* * *

Cappie was trying to clear his mind and have some fun. He was trying to relax and he was almost drunk. He was sitting with Beaver and Heath, drinking and playing some game with their glasses. He made a sudden move trying to avoid an ice cube that Beaver threw at him, when he fell on a girl that passing next to him and threw her drink on the floor.

-" I am so, so sorry" he said looking at her with guilt.

-"It's Ok." She said and shook her head. She started laughing watching the mess that he caused and Cappie thought that she was really beautiful. She had long brown hair and big green eyes. She was tall and thin and she had a really warm smile.

-" Cappie" he said and he extended his hand out to girl's to shake.

- "My name is Jane" she introduced herself and shook back his hand.

Cappie raised his eyebrows. - "Well, I am happy to meet you Jane. Now, will you please let me buy you another drink? I want to make up for the last one" he said smiling at her

-" If you insist"...

They walked over the bar. They sat next to each other, Cappie ordered two drinks and they started talking. He found himself attracted to her. She was pretty and smart. She had a good sense of humor and soon they were laughing and teasing each other. Cappie was feeling comfortable talking to her and he was enjoying her companionship very much. _This is how I will get you out of my system Casey Cartwright._ He thought. _Its not going to be easy but I will do it. I have to get you out of my mind and my heart._ He was so absorbed in conversation that he didn't see Casey coming inside Dobler's.

* * *

She didn't want to go at Dobler's at first, but by the time she arrived there she was thinking that it was actually a good idea. She needed to clear her head and there was no better place to do that, than her favorite bar. She followed Ashleigh and Rebecca inside, she looked around and she froze. Cappie was sitting at the bar and he wasn't alone. He was talking to a beautiful girl. Casey watched them laughing. They seemed to have a good time with each other. Suddenly, she saw Cappie bent over her and whispering in her ear. They laughed again. She felt like someone just punched her in her stomach. Her imagination went wild. In her mind, she saw Cappie kissing that girl, making love to her... She felt nausea. She run out of Dobler's and she threw up, and then she dropped to the ground crying. She felt Ashleigh's arms around her -"I'm so sorry, Case" she said trying to comfort her "Everything will be OK. You will see".

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you very much for reading this. It will be complete soon**


	6. I wanna be with you

The three girls returned to the ZBZ house. Ashleigh and Rebecca almost had to carry Casey up to her room, as she couldn't even walk.

- " I am so sorry" Bex said " I had no idea"

- "It's not your fault" Casey told her briskly. "It's just that" she started crying again "that seeing him with another girl made me realize, that maybe he meant what he said earlier. He seems ready to move on and leave me behind".

- "I am sure that he still loves you" Ash said "The connection that the two of you have, it doesn't go away just like that. No matter what he says, it is obvious that he is hurt and skirt".

- " I don't know anymore" Casey said " I just want to get some sleep"

Rebecca said goodnight and left the room. Ashleigh changed in to her pyjamas and she got in to her bed. Casey waited until her friend fell into deep sleep and then she got up. She took her jacket and left the house.

She started walking down the Greek row. She was playing the same tape in her head over and over again. She was thinking about Cappie's words and then she got lost in her memories. She was back to the night that she slept with him to get even with Evan for cheating on her. She remembered trying to sneak out of his room in the morning and how cruel she must have sound when she told him "it was just one night thing'. Then, her mind went to the night before she accepts Evan's letters. When she asked Cappie where he wants to be in ten years and he replied "I wanna be with you'. Tears came up to her eyes. _Oh, Cappie._ She whispered. Then she reflected a conversation she had with him about dating Rebecca "_She is dating you just to make me crazy'_She had told him, pouting him down once again. Another memory came to the surface.

- "Why can't you find someone else who is perfect for you?"

- "Because no other girl in the word compares to you'.

She smiled threw her tears, as she thought about Valentine's Day. When he got her the best present ever -"This were I First realized I love you and I 've loved you every day since' he has told her. She shook her head with despair, when she thought how she spent the night after the LSAT test. With Joel. She almost kissed him that night and for a minute, it was true, she has thought that maybe Joel was better than Cappie. "_How stupid I was_" she said. Finally she could understand what Cappie meant this afternoon. Why he turned her down. _- "I ve made so many mistakes ' _she thought. She kept walking until she arrived to the KT's house. She knocked and a second later Beaver answered the door.

- "Casey? What are you doing here?' he asked looking shocked.

- "I need to see him ' she replied.

- " Well, I don't think… You see, it's not a good time' Beaver said and it was obvious he was feeling uncomfortable.

- " He is not alone, right?"

- "I am so sorry Case' he said and looked down at his feet.

Suddenly, she pushed him over and run upstairs. She heard Beaver calling her name as he run besides her. She stood out of Cappie's room, took a deep breath and she opened the door. Beaver shouted "Stop' and Cappie turn over surprised.

-"What the hell?' He was shirtless and he was holding that girl from Dobler's in his arms. Beaver stood besides Casey - "I am sorry Cap. I 've tried to stop her' he said.

Cappie took a step farther from Jane. He looked shocked. - "Casey, what are you doing here?' he asked

- "I… I came to tell you something' She told him nervously trying not to think what he was doing a while ago with that girl.

- "Case, there is not point. Please leave'. Cappie said quietly.

- "No. I will say what I came to say and then you can go back to... to'. She felt her throat closing up.

- "What is going on here?' Jane asked. Casey ignored her and she said -"I do love you Cappie but I know why you have second thoughts about us. You have every right to be angry at me. I have been a bitch... on several occasions…" She felt tears coming up to her eyes again.

- "I think, I am going to leave now' Jane said. "Obviously you two have a lot to talk about". She took her purse and her jacket and walked away, closing the door behind her. Cappie didn't try to stop her. He had already forgotten her presence, anyway. He was staring at Casey's eyes, thinking how much he had missed her. Casey took another deep breath and she continued.

- "Cappie, I won't go to DC and actually I have no idea where I want to be in ten years, except that I wanna be with you. I don't think I can be anywhere it didn't have you' she started crying - "Because no other boy in the world compares to you. And… And…I fell in love with you the day we met and I 've loved you every day since'... She saw his eyes sparkled with tears.

- "Please say something' she pleaded him.

He came close to her, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. Casey felt her heart beating fast. She ran her fingernails up and down his back and he pulled her closer to him _"Thank God we are already in a room' _she thought with a smile and then she lost herself in the moment.

* * *

The day had come. They were graduating. Casey took Cappie's hand in hers and she smiled. They were planning to spend the summer together, in Greece and afterwards they would decide what to do with the rest of their lives. Two months ago she would be skirt to death, without having a plan for the future. But not anymore. She was with him. That was all that she needed to know to feel secure. _Some people are lucky enough to find their "soul mate" while others live their entire life trying to find that one special person they connect with. And I have found mine_. Casey thought and she smiled at Cappie

Cappie felt happy. He would miss the KT house, but he was also feeling ready for new experiences. He was optimistic and after all he had Casey next to him. They could rely on the trunsfand that his grandfather had left him for a while and decide what to do with the rest of their lives. What really mattered was that he knew Casey loved him as much as he loved her. _Some people are lucky enough to find their "soul mate" while others live their entire life trying to find that one special person they connect with. And I have found mine._ Cappie thought and he smiled back at her

* * *

**Author's note: I want to thank you all for your reviews. Also, I want to apologise once again for all the mistakes you may have found. I hope that you enjoyed my story and I hope that Cappie's and Casey's love story will have a "huppily ever after" ending. **


End file.
